The things I do for sport
by randomninja2398
Summary: Tenten wants to prove everyone wrong and show that girls are just as good as boys in sport. In order to do that she  has to cross dress as a boy at Konoha Sports Academy What could possibly go wrong? Just about everything NejiTen read inside for more info
1. Chapter 1

The things I do for sport

Chapter: 1

**Hey this is my first Naruto-Fic so please be nice. **

**This chapter could be a little boring I am so sorry if it is but it will get much more interesting later I promise so PLEASE bare with me.**

**The story will mostly be NejiTen and I might add in SasuSaku, NaruHina and I dunno who I should pair Ino with so if you read and review this please tell me. Thanks. She's the Man (one of my favourite movies, so hilarious you HAVE to watch it) inspired me to write this. It may hasve some aspects in it so I promise it will get funny.**

**Anyway here goes**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Naruto**

***IMPORTANT* ATTENTION: I re-wrote the first two chapters to improve them and I finalised the pairings to mainly NejiTen, with some SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno and ShikaTema! The third chapter is regarding this matter and telling you to re-read because I re-wrote it, but ignore that when you get to the chapter because I am telling you now. If that Authors Note chapter is not there then that means I deleted it. Anyway ENJOY!**

It's a long hard road for professional sport players. But it's even harder for women sport players. Why? We get less coverage and boys are ALWAYS considered stronger (the guy in the hospital would beg to differ). The sports considered for girls are Netball, Gymnastics and Cheerleading because they are 'easier'. Don't let the sparkly leotards fool you, the moves pulled of in Gymnastics are harder than the Navy Seals. Have you seen any of the Bring it On movies? All the tricks and drama times ten, then you have real cheerleading. Don't even get me started on Netball. Whoever said its non-contact must have been playing in one of those isolation bubbles. Netballs ranked as 5th on the injury rates, ABOVE football. Word of advice; Never under ANY circumstances offend the player on you if she is bigger than you both ways. But right now I play netball and basketball.

Besides the point, I'm here to prove this chauvinist idea's wrong. I, Tenten, am going to make history at Konoha Sports Academy. I am going to be the first girl on to be the top of my year, actually the first girl to ever be at Konoha Sports Academy! Oh, I forgot to mention, it's an all BOYS school.

"Tenten this seriously CANNOT be a good idea!" One of my best friends Sakura scolded me….again.

"Well I can't back out now; I've already been accepted into the academy."

"Yeah but why Tenten, or do you want me to call you Tetsuya?" Ino one of my other best friends teased me.

"Hey I like that name. And I'm doing this to prove that girls are just as good as boys!"

"Y-yeah but i-isn't that wh-hy they c-created Konoha Sports academy f-for girls." Hinata, stuttered out, the shy one of my besties. she has a habit of stuttering.

"Yeah, but that's my point. If we were considered equal than they would let it be Co-Ed!" I exclaimed trying to convince them again.

"I agree with everyone else on this one Tenten." Temari said, the last of my friendship group, she **usually **(traitor!) sides with me. Guess not this time. We always have this discussion, starts off as scolding then reasoning then me winning. But anyway right now we were in my room and I was just finishing packing.

"Face it Tenten you're in it to see all the hot boys aren't ya?" The blonde haired, boy obsessed girl teased me.

My friendship groups like this, Sakura, the one who always acts like the mum, Ino, the teasing sister but still helpful Hinata, the nice one who help no matter what. She is too innocent for her own good, Temari, she is the most confident than all of us and is the protective sister. Also slightly scary...okay A LOT scary when she is pissed. Nothing like her brothers. Me well I'm the one who is completely insane, then again, compared to Sakura and Ino having an 'inner' maybe I'm normal? Besides the fact I am cross dressing to a boy's school to prove a point.

"No Ino that would be you. I'm doing this to prove a point! And if there so happens to be hot guys there than it's just good luck isn't it." I retorted. This plan is bullet proof. When I dress in my guy outfits no one can recognise I'm a girl. My hair which goes just past my shoulders get's put into a bun, then a hair net, then a brown coloured hair wig then hey presto I look like a boy. And if you're thinking, hang on wouldn't you chest be an obvious difference, well I thought of that too! It helps that I am flat chested anyway but to make sure, I wrap this bandage thing around and no one can tell. Unless they take off my shirt without permission, but then that is rape.

"Tenten what if you get hit in the chest area? It will hurt tonnes and everyone will be able to tell?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I won't let them hit me. I'm not black belt for nothing."

"I'm talking about when playing basketball, this sport is contact." Sakura continued.

"Yes mother I know. I'll be careful don't worry."

"S-seriously T-tenten why d-don't y-y-ou just keep attending the girls a-academy with u-us?"

"I want to become a serious player in Basketball, but I also want the girls and boys to have equal right in what opportunities they get. You don't see women in the NBA? And the women's Fifa world cup isn't as famous as the men's. Netball is the only one focused on just Women but isn't shown largely. I am going to make a difference."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari attended Konoha Sports Academy for girls with me. They are all skilled players. We all have our specialties but we all play Basketball together. Ino's specialty is Hockey. Put her on the ice and you better be running. Sakura specialises in Athletics. She is good at the quick sprints but her best are either Discuss or Shot put. Her strength is amazing. Hinata's specialty is Tennis. It's like she can see exactly where to hit the ball so the other player won't get there in time. Temari's speciality is soccer, she controls the ball so freakishly good, I can't even kick the ball! And it's like she is as fast as the wind, as fast as Sakura! Then there's me, my specialty being Netball. Don't you dare say it's a girl sport because my other specialty is Karate! I usually play Shooter and only sometimes defence if it's an easy game. My shooting percentile is 100%. I have literally never missed, EVER.

In basket ball since Sakura is strongest and her athletic ability, we put her in Power forward. Even though her small stature her defence is amazing not to mention her attack. Hinata usually plays Centre since she is good at really good at reacting to rebounds, due to tennis, despite being one of the shortest. Ino is short forward because one she is aggressive on court (in a good way) because short forwards need to be that but her shooting is really good, thanks to all that hockey practice. Temari play's point guard because she is a really good strategist and is good at barking out orders, also her speed helps. And then there is me. I swap between Shooting guard, my favourite position. Throughout my whole time in basketball I have only missed once.

"Anymore question to fail to try to make me stay?" I just had to ask. My blonde friend opened her mouth. This should be good. I bet it will be, what if they catch you getting changed or what if they find your umm…materials for when its that time of the month. Something stupid that I already have a solution for.

"What if you fall in love?" She asked with a surprisingly serious face. Never thought I would say/think that. CRAP I haven't thought of that! I don't want to be thought of as GAY! Which technically I wouldn't be since I really am a girl but STILL. I wouldn't have any friends and yeah. I can't fall in love; I swear if these guys are hot then I am SCREWED! WAIT- I am going to a SPORTS academy. OF COURSE they're gonna be hot. Well I will just have to promise myself not to fall in love.

"Hmm….then I just won't fall in love." I oh so smartly answered back.

"You're going to an Academy of elite sporting guys, that's gonna be hard." Ino answered back.

"Well unlike you I have self control. Enough so I wouldn't go rabid and take the poor guys innocence!"

"Okay that was once and come one who wouldn't want to get with Taylor Lautner I mean COME ON! He's so HOT!"

"Sakura I told you to LOCK AWAY her stash of Taylor Lautner!"

"I tried but she just kept hitting me away with her hockey stick!" Sakura answered back.

"Umm Tenten. Just a question I-I think w-wouldn't c-c-cousin Ne-neji probably go to that a-academy?"

"What are the chances of me meeting up with that egoistical jerk?" I exclaimed

I was so wrong…..dead wrong. Curse you Hyuuga Neji.

**Next chapter it will be way better and Tenten will be at her school as Tetsuya! I was gonna call her Tintin but is that a guy name? Anyway PLEASE R&R**

**I love the new Naruto Shippuden opening I think it's Number 9. **

**Anyway just a question for people who read the Manga the cover page for chapter 548 (pg 3 on manga reader) has Sasuke hanging out with the rest of Team 7 like they're a squad again and reunited. I'm confused does this mean he's coming back? If someone reads and reviews this please answer that question thanks ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Roomies**

**Heyy here is chapter two! Sorry if this sucks. I'm not exactly the best writer….**

**BUT I will try if its bad PLEASE bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NOTHING. If I owned Naruto I would of gotten rid of Orochimaru AGES ago, SUCH A PEDO! AND I wouldn't of let Jiraiya die. GO PERVY SAGE/ ERO-SENNIN and I wouldn't of let Asuma die either OR Itachi! And some of the Akatsuki...let Orochimaru and Madara go oh and Kabuto. Three words to sum them up….Evil, retarded, PEDO! (well the last one mostly for Orochimaru.)**

"FINALLY, that ride was the longest I have ever been in!" I can't believe I am finally here. I would squeal in joy BUT I'm a guy now, you get the idea. I just can't stop staring at this school! It's humongous, WAY bigger than the girls campus! I can see the training grounds from here, they're facilities are AMAZING!

"Ten- I mean Tetsuya that was only 15 minutes." Shizune, my guardian, dead panned.

Shizune has been my guardian since I could remember. I've been an orphan since I was 6 years old.

When I was just about to start school,actually the day before I started school, a man broke into my old house. He took me as hostage and threatened to kill me if they didn't come with him. My parents obliged but it was only a bluff, all he wanted to do was to kill them and with two simple gunshots my parents died. He was going to get me too but I remember a man step come and knock the guy unconscious. The police were called and he was put into jail with a life sentence. The man who rescued me let me stay at his house for about a week then gave me to the orphanage where Shizune took me in. I am in deep gratitude for Shizune and the man who saved me. I never knew who he was but I remember he had a son and they both helped me regain composure. They both had long I think brown hair and bandages on their foreheads. I can't really remember the eyes though.

I remember my parents were the most awesome parents EVER. They let me do ANY sport I wanted. I think my mum was a police officer and my dad was a a professional player in Basketball and Archery. They always brought me to the Museum and so I could look at the weaponry display, especially of Medieval Japan. I have a tendency of sharp objects, that's why I'm not allowed to cook dinner or handle sharp things. Because I love weapons so much my parents got a custom made bracelet with a kunai (my favourite weapon) charm on it. I never take it off, it's a sign of my promise to my parents to be the most successful person I can become! Well that's enough of my explanation back to the present.

"Yeah well, when you're as excited as me 1 minute may as well be an hour." I retorted back.

"You sure this idea won't backfire?"

"Honestly Shizune you are starting to sound like Sakura. Now go I'll be fine, I'm sure Genma is just waiting for you to call back." I teased. Her and Genma are really close friends turned to HUGE CRUSHING. Do you know how tiering it is answering questions 'Are you sure she likes me?' or 'Has he said anything about me yet?' They owe me so much, so that's why I got Shizune to make Genma teach me how to act like a dude! Yeah…that's something people shouldn't be excited about. Do you know how long it takes to change your voice to sound like a fully convincing guy, not a pre-pubescent.

"Okay but as soon as something goes wrong, remember to call me."

"I know, I know."

"Okay take care and if any guy finds out you're a girls and tries something on you, I allow you to put him in that new headlock I taught you, just try your best not to kill the guy."

"I told you already, the doll I practiced on must be defective! No steel doll snaps in a head lock."

"Fine fine. Okay bye and take care."

"Bye, you take care too. Oh and all the best with you and Genma."

Shizune drove off (may I add blushing) and I grabbed all my bags, basketball in hand (it's a boarding school) and started heading to the administrator.

After I grabbed my schedule and room assignment, well I obviously headed to my room. Okay I like the fact that it's bigger, but right now I just hate that fact. Its official, I Ten-Tetsuya (still getting use to it) am officially lost. Looks like I am going to miss out period 1 and 2 JUST to find my room. Yeah my sense of direction is horrible, when I was seven I got lost finding the toilet at my school. And I went there for a year.

I arrived on campus at 8:00 am and I found my dorm at 11:00, well that would of happened but I bumped into a certain someone who helped me TONNES. It was Naruto (sorry not Neji…yet). He has spiky as blonde hair and his eyes are freakishly blue. He is suspiciously hyperactive…is he high? Or maybe he's Ino's twin, both blonde, both blue eyed, both hyper and both amazingly clumsy/stupid. As soon as he showed me to my room, he tripped over air, and then started yelling at the air. It's actually quite amusing, but he's actually cute in a brotherly way. It's about 8:45 if I hurry I might make it to class on time. Okay, my first day sophomore year (I'm second year high school A.K.A year 11) hope I don't screw this up.

Guess what I find when I open the door.

Some freaking hot guy! He has long brown hair (longer than mine…..shameful) which looks like it came out of those professional hair commercials (again…shameful), white eyes; like Hinata's and light but slightly tanned skin and…..HE WAS SHIRTLESS. OK come on, I'M A GIRL…who's cross dressing as a guy, BUT A GIRL NONETHELESS! It would be weird if I didn't think this guy was hot. Wait…long brown commercial worthy hair, white eyes like Hinata…..HOLY SHIZNITS IT'S FREAKIN NEJI!

I shut the door as quickly as I opened it. Dammit guys don't act this way! MAN UP, AND MARCH IN THERE! I opened the door and this time didn't slam it close. Neji was giving me a weird look.

"Hey, my names Tetsuya, you must be my room mate." Thank god I remembered to lower my voice, I held my hand out for him to shake. This is what guys do right? When they first meet, or something, must refer to act like a guy 101. It's a book Genma made for me if I get stuck.

"Hn, Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga." He shook my hand and I suddenly felt small. His hand was WAY bigger than me and was at least a head taller than me.

The room was set like this, a door (duh) the there were two beds to your right when you walked in. There was a couch on the left side wall and then a desk at the top right (beside Neji' bed) and one at the bottom right (which is now my bed). In between the beds was a closet one side each between the roomies and a flat screen TV at the front wall. This room is AMAZING! The girls campus isn't even a boarding school!

"So what sport you in here for?" I asked Neji. I really wanted to sock him in the face but right now I can't, you get why.

"Basketball, Shooting guard and Power forward, you?"

"Basketball, I play Shooting guard too!"

"Good luck getting that position off me." Cocky arrogant son of a- Tetsuya/Tenten calm down it's your first day and you CANNOT get in trouble, tomorrow you can sock him in the face_._

I started just emptying the essentials from my bag, I didn't have enough time to un-pack. When I took out my phone, I heard a snicker.

"What?" I asked

"Nice phone."

On the back it was bedazzled into Hello Kitty. Hey I am not girly like Ino, but I LOVE hello kitty, it's high up on the ranking as Sports and Weapons.

"Oh err…I….Michael Jordan bedazzles the back of his phone too?" That sounded more like a question than a statement. I am JUST great aren't I?

"Hn." He was smirking and walked off; I assumed he went to class.

If you are wondering what goes on with real me (Tenten) and Neji. Well even though he is good looking, hot, sexy- BAD TENTEN/TETSUYA STOP THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS. Okay anyway he may be GOOD LOOKING _but _I hate him. Back in primary school we went to the same school. He always did everything better than me and taunted me about it. He said that girls were better than boy and I obviously disagreed, and so we became rivals to prove our point.

We competed over literally everything and anything, Neji winning always by a little bit, I hate him. He would always gloat and tell me "You may be getting better but no matter what boys are better than girls." Then he would go back to his little podium (not literally...I think, that would explain the stage in the middle of the courtyard.) and let all the girls worship him in his 'glory'. They seriously are NOT helping with this situation or boys VS girls.

According to the 'almighty love guru' Ino, that despite him acting like a jerk to me, he actually likes me, because I am the only girl he acknowledges maybe even considers equal, and not just some mindless drone. Pfft chyea right? Anyway I am here to prove a point not for romance! No matter how SEXY he got over the years! I AM A GIRL, IT'S IN MY BLOOD OKAY! Just between you and me though something about Neji seems very familiar, but I have NO idea what...curse me and my lack of memory! I can tell this year is going to be one LONG year.

***Neji POV***

I was walking down the hall with one of my friends, Shikamaru. That guy, Tetsuya…

"Hey you alright?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Fine." I replied back and he just nodded. I don't know what but I just can't shake it. His brown eyes.

Tetsuya's eyes…they remind me of someone….

**Well that's the end of chapter two! Sorry if it sucked and sorry for the late update. I'm going to have ShikaIno. Sorry for ShikaTema fans. I support both pairings….Hey it's possible! But anyway please read and review and constructive criticism is welcome flaming not really.**

**Today's chapter poll:**

**Do you rather songs:**

**- That have meaning? **(eg. Where is the love?- black eyed peas)

**OR**

**-Songs with a catchy beat that have no exact meaning at all/or just a love song **(eg. Favourite girl- Justin Bieber)

**Personally I LOVE songs like where is the love but it is hard to write a song not about love, heartbreak and things like that. Tried before and failed….miserably, wish I knew how to play guitar, piano does not help when trying to create a song.**

**And R.I.P Amy Whinehouse, despite everything that happened in her life she was one of the most talented musicians the world will see**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tryouts and Ayumi**

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE I WAS REALLY BUSY!**

**BUT Thanks for all the reviews **** I will try and do I am going to do SaiIno BUT Kiba and Ino will become REALLY close friends, I don't really know how to write a SaiIno but I will try. I don't know when I am going to bring the other girls in but its probably soon.**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own nothing!**

Well my first day was certainly…..interesting. My advanced class teacher, Kakashi-Sensei, reads porn, or what he likes to call _'fascinating literature'_, my science teacher, Orochimaru-Sensei, is PURE white AND wouldn't stop talking and wouldn't stop talking about snakes….I think he is a paedophile which is NOT safe and principal is as much maybe BIGGER perv than Kakashi-Sensei, Jiraiya-Sensei is probably the one who WROTE the porn books. (I'm not sure if that's the right suffix and I am only using the suffixes on the teacher like the ones above and later Kurenai-Sensei and Tsunade-Sensei or is it Sama? PLEASE tell me if you review). Well if I thought that was bad I was dead wrong. Meet the Basketball coach and sport teacher. Gai-Sensei. I had heard about this teacher at the girl campus but I thought it wasn't real. I mean, I never thought there could be a teacher who is hyper, has a greasy bowl hair cut AND wears green spandex.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AFTER THIS HOLIDAY!"

I'm pretty sure I saw just about EVERY student cringe at his loud eccentric voice. He used the word **youthful, **HE'S WEIRDER THE OROCHIMARU-SENSEI, okay maybe not but on par. He did this weird pose and a boy named Rock Lee copied. I swear they were twins, same haircut, same bushy brows, same personality the only difference is Lee is younger and he wasn't wearing green spandex.

"I see we have a new youthful student, Tetsuya. Please introduce yourself!"

"Hi, I'm Tetsuya and I play shooting guard."

"Please tell us where you use to go!" Gai-Sensei told me and I panicked, I literally do not know any other school in Konoha.

"Erm….uh…Konoha Public sport school." I think I convinced everyone but Neji was giving me weird looks.

"Well now that you have introduced yourself we shall get on with the try outs my youthful students!" Gai-Sensei turned around and started to fix up some cones and get some balls out of the storage room. Everyone started chatting and well I didn't know who to talk to but thanks to the blonde at least I didn't look loner.

"Hey Tetsuya I didn't know you played!" The hyper blonde called to me while walking over.

"Hey...its Naruto right?" I asked.

"Mhmm!" He grinned. Then I noticed Neji trailing behind him with a bunch of other guys.

"Neji?"

"Hn." God one worded answers, I see much hasn't changed about this guy has changed.

"Oh yeah you guys are roomies! Well anyway this one is Shikamaru –pointed to the guy with a pineapple head- he's Kiba –pointed to guy with red marks on his face and a cute puppy trailing behind- This is Teme –Pointed to a guy with chicken assed hair who looked like he wanted to kill the blonde- Sai –pointed to a guy who looks EXACTLY like Teme only paler and different hair- and well you know Neji!"

"Wait so broody over there, his name means bastard?" I asked confused, I didn't know someone is allowed to name their kid that. All of a sudden he was out of his cold demeanour and was punching Naruto in the head.

"Huh?"

"His name isn't Teme its Sasuke. Naruto just calls him Teme and Sasuke calls him Dobe." The one with the pineapple hair lazily explained.'

"Ooohh, that explains." Hmm Sasuke…...that name seems familiar….NOW I KNOW! He's the guy every girls LOVES. Well besides Sakura, Ino, Me, Temari and Hinata, but mostly Sakura. She says that he is a cold, conceited egoistical person who wishes he went to hell. I was pretty sure she uses to be his fan girl when she was smaller, don't know what happened there and I don't WANT to know.

"Okay my youthful students this is the tryouts to choose this years team! Out of you 20 we shall only be choosing 9 and 1 emergency! If you make emergency you are on the team but will have less of a chance on playing against Otogakure high. I am sorry if you do not get picked but don't let your youthfulness go to waste and keep on practicing!"

Okay training at the girls campus was alright but here….ITS SUICIDE! He made us run 5 laps of this GIGANTIC school, 20 of the gym which I should mention is huge, 40 push ups, 33 sit ups, 20 stomach crunches and then 22 suicides (fitting name huh). And THAT was the WARM UP! Gai-Sensei was doing the 'warm up' with us and came out unaffected as if it was a warm up. Rock Lee was asking to do more, then earned death glared from all of us. Naruto was sitting against the wall gasping for air, Kiba was leaning against the wall almost like he was going to die his puppy whimpering, Shikamaru stopped after the 2nd lap of the school and watched clouds instead. Sai was smiling which made me thing WTF! But then he dropped on the ground… Neji and Sasuke, from what I can tell is ALWAYS stoic looked tired. Me well I was on the ground hoping to get away with being dead…it didn't work.

Next he tested us in how we would do in the positions and when we got to the Shooting guard position I was the only one who managed to sink all baskets, okay Neji did too but being a cold hearted chauvinist in my world deducts a basket so HAHA! I am actually surprised with pineapple, I thought he was the slacker but when we had to think of strategy he was amazing maybe on Par with Temari.

By the end of the die I swear it felt like I had done a years worth of training done! I still do NOT get how that Lee guy can be so…cheerful! I mean is he high on some sort of crack!

"Okay have now decided what youthful students shall be a part of my team. Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Rock Lee-

Gai-Sensei kept saying more names till it came to the ninth and my name still hasn't been read, damn I did this all for nothing.

"And Tetsuya you have made as emergency!"

WHAT! EMERGENCY! I almost DIED and all I got was emergency! This won't prove girls are equal but second rate! I have a thing not only against the guy campus of Konoha but even worse Otogakure! Last year in the finals some of the guys from their school came and we're making sexist comments. Me, Temari and Sakura got especially pissed and lets just say….a few of them went to hospital. Also Temari has a thing against this girl named Tayuya. She is a HUGE potty mouth, it wouldn't make a difference if someone did number to in there. She kept hitting on Shikamaru who is the representative for the boy campus who has to come whenever there is finals and vice versa since Temari is our representative. Temari doesn't admit it but we think she has to hots for pineapple boy. But the two are so caught up in beating each other they don't notice it, plus they have to spend tonnes of time together since they're representatives.

I stayed with everyone because we had to wait for the jerseys. Naruto and Kiba were arguing at who would be the captain of an NBA team first, Shikamaru fell asleep, Rock Lee ran more laps (-.-') Sasuke was just being…whatever he is, Sai was buried in his notebook and Neji was staring at me? Had he figured me out? Naa impossible. All of a sudden a blur of bright blonde (fake) hair whipped passed and tackled Neji into a hug, Oh no it can't be.

"Heyy Neji, heard you made the team~~" Yep it was her.

Ayumi Seirin. She goes to where I should be technically be going and I HATE her. She thinks she's the best at everything and everyone loves her but really she is a sl*t and her only friend is Karin who is just as bad as her. She only goes to the school because her dad is on the board and everyone knows she has always been trying to get to go out with Neji! Even so far to try and use Hinata to get to Neji. She has long FAKE blonde hair and brown eyes. She always wears her cheerleading uniform way past skank but hey it's Ayumi, that's a whole other brand of skank. She is the reason why they view cheerleading the way it is…I honestly hate her. And plus her getting so close to Neji is somewhat making me angry….. And I don't know why. Then she looked at me and scrunched up her face in a weird way.

"Do I know you?"

….

….

…

…

CRAP!

But then she winked at me and walked away and I swear I gagged in my mouth. Little slut tries to get with all the guys. She continued to umm 'flirt' with Neji only to receive cold glares and trying to shrug her off. HA take that you skank! That's for bullying me all these years. Rich daddy's girl! Thank the lord she left, if she hadn't I would of smashed her and my cover is gone. If she keeps coming she will recognise me…this is NOT good. Uh oh I need to go toilet but when I got inside.

"How to hell do I go I these?" I yell in my head.

**Sorry if there is any mistakes! And sorry I had to rush it since I don't have much time. I promise I'll make it better next week. PLEASE R&R! **

**This week's question:**

**Do you think it is cruel of a Facebook post to mock Amy Winehouse's death? (that's how you spell it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: That time of the month**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. I HAVE HAD SO MUCH THINGS HAPPENING IAM SO SORRY. By the way, the honorific's will only be used for the teachers and stuff everyone else normal. I am so so so sorry. SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing**

As a girl, I give you one piece of advice. Never, under ANY circumstances, mess with us girls when its THAT time of the month. It's as bad as putting a dog and but together in the same closet with no way out. Note to self, never do that again. Of course I had thought of this when I came to the school, I can normally handle the pains that come along with this stupid cycle. But some god just seems to hate me and I am in so much pain, I'd rather have a 10 tonne truck crush me than go through….THIS!

*In class*

"Tetsuya, please come up and answer this maths equation."

Okay, Tenten calm down, don't get pissed or else they will get suspicious. It just sucks the fact that I hate maths so I see this ending well. Note the sarcasm.

"Hai, Asuma-Sensei."

Okay if 'x' plus 235 divided by 5 multiplies by 10 and then squared equals 230,400 than what is the value of 'x'.

…

…

…

WHAT THE (insert swear word of your choice). WHEN in life would you need to know shit like THIS! Okay hold in temper and just finish the question so I can get back to my seat.

"Oh hurry up Tetsuya, we don't have all day."

Hold back will to punch Nakako in the face. (Random name, hell I dunno if it's even a name.)

"Just wait." I said in my most calm tone.

Okay 235 divid-

"Hurry up."

Don't punch Yamako. Don't punch Yamako. Don't punch Yamako. Okay 235 div-

"Hn. Pathetic."

Okay stuff this.

"If you think it _so _easy Neji YOU do it!" I threw the marker at his forehead (for some reason bandaged) as hard as I could. HA take that you egoistical little-

"Fine." Ha like he could get it. His brain capacity is taken up by his ego, no brain capacity at all.

"Done."

Oh COME ON!

"That's what I would expect from one of my top students. Shikamaru is you used your brain you could dux maths like Neji."

Stupid Neji, does he not have ONE flaw. It's been two weeks since I came and not ONE flaw in this guy. I've become good friends with Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sasuke and Sai; Even though Sasuke is like in permanent broody mode. NEJI on the other hand, well we're just normal, like school buddies who are friends only because of school. PROBABLY because he thinks he's perfect and good looking and sporty and hot. Umm ignore the 2nd and last comment. He STILL beats me at everything, I am going to beat him and show girls are equals, even if it kills me! Although Ayumi isn't helping acting like the dumb slut she is.

*Ring* *Ring*

Thank the friggin Kami. Class is over. I can get out of this hell hole of a class!

"Ah, Tetsuya and Neji please stay back."

Why do I even try?

"If you got us detention, I WILL sue you."

"Wow more than one word, you should be proud." I shot back. And this wasn't because of my period.

"Tetsuya your grade in maths is well, honestly almost as bad as Naruto's." Asuma said scratching the back of his head.

"Well no one's good at everything." I shot back.

"I am."

"Shut up Neji!" _Even though it is half true._ Oh shut up umm whatever you are!

"Listen, you're going to need to pull your maths grade up to keep you Sports and Specialty English scholarship."

"Fine I'll get a tutor."

"Well if you are here on scholarship and it is a boarding school it think it would be more convenient if you just got someone who is already here."

"And?"

"Neji will tutor you."

…

…

"WHAT! I don't want helping me!" It will give him another reason to brag

"I do know everything."

"Fine. What's 678902 squared?"

HA. He can't get that using his brain!

"460907925694."

"…..damn."

*Smirk*

That stupid smirk. That stupid stupid sexy smirk!

"Neji, you shall tutor him and Tetsuya you shall learn. If another one of my student's fail I'll get the boot, Naruto is enough."

"Sensei, what If I don't want to tutor him."

"Oi, what's wrong with me?"

"It would be like teaching a brick wall to talk."

"Listen I don't care about your personal conflict, just make sure he passes. If he doesn't you both fail!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, deal with it. Now shoo, I have a meeting to attend to."

"Hai Sensei." The two teens grumbled, they were not happy campers.

*Later that day*

**Facebook**

**Log in or Sign up**

**CHAT**

Tenten: SAKURA!

Sakura: What's wrong with you?

Tenten: It's THAT time of the month. AND I had a bad day!

Sakura: Ooh tough break. What happened?

Tenten: **FIRSTLY**, it's my period. **SECONDLY **Gai-sensei made us do 50 laps of the school than told me to take it easy, reminding me that I'm only emergency not that Neji's smirk helped, **THIRDLY** the ass has to tutor me and** LASTLY **Ayumi visited and kept throwing herself at Neji and Karin at Sasuke!

Sakura: …..

Tenten: You like Sasuke don't you!

Sakura: NO I DON'T! He stopped being friends with me because of his stupid slutty fangirl Karin!

Tenten: If it makes you feel any better he told her to F off.

Sakura: I don't care, that duck assed guy doesn't have enough balls to admit he was wrong.

Tenten: And yet you sleep talk his name.

Sakura: NO I DON'T!

Tenten: Whatever, I just can't believe I have to be tutored by Neji. If he knew I was me then he would never let me live it down.

Sakura: I bet you're jealous of Ayumi

Tenten: Why? Because she can put a truckload of make up on her face and not fall over?

Sakura: No because she talks to Neji

Tenten: Why would that bother me? Anyway so do I!

Sakura: Yeah as Tetsuya, not Tenten. If it were Tenten he would be dead and gone.

Tenten: Yes, yes he would. But my mission of beating all the guys isn't working. I'M STILL EMERGENCY!

Sakura: Listen Hinata's having a get together and invited us over, why don't u come and we can help you practice.

Tenten: THANKS! Hey I got to go, have to do tutoring with the ass.

Sakura: Substitute the word ass with crush than the sentence is right. Anyway bye!

Tenten: WRONG WRONG WRONG! I WILL KILL YOU! Ugh gotta go, I'll ill you later, bye.

**Tenten is offline**

**Sakura is offline**

Stupid Sakura! I do NOT like Neji. No not at all. Anyway she likes Sasuke so she can't say anything. But I swear, I HATE AYUMI. Not because she was getting Neji's attention….because…she isn't helping with the whole Sexist thing!

"Tetsuya, go grab your math book."

"Ugh fine. Ass."

I grab my maths book as I sit back down at my desk where he pulls up a chair and sits.

"Tetsuya."

I turned to face him. He was shirtless. All he had was trackies on and a towel around his neck. His hair looks so beautiful (note to self: steal his shampoo) and his abs. Well if he wasn't such an ass, and the fact I am in guy mode, I would of mauled him. Crap that sounded pedo.

"Y-yes Neji?"

Must. Stop. Staring. At. His. Eyes.

"Geez quit spacing out."

"Sorry. Stingy much?"

"You're as dumb as Tenten."

Okay, drooling stops now. He did NOT just say that.

"Oh really who is that?"

Don't punch him! _Don't maul him either._ Shut up you! _Wow creative. _Oh shut it!

"She was this girl from my school."

"What she look like? Was she hot?" EWWWW! I am never asking that again. You know how weird its like to say that if you're a girl. But hey I'm a 'guy' and most think with their pants not brains.

"She goes to the girl campus I think. She has brown hair and brown eyes. I've seen her once or twice at school gatherings, but I only talked to her once last year at the school presentation night."

"Really what's she like?"

"Pfft she thinks girls can compete with guys in sport! Tch. Pathetic."

BASTARD! YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE ALL TOUGH BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONES WHO GO THROUGH 7 DAYS OF PAIN EVERY MONTH AND 9 MONTHS OF HELL TO GIVE BIRTH! YOU GUYS WOULD CRY IF YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS PAIN YA WUSSIES! GUYS CAN PEE ON THERE LEGS, GIRLS CAN GIVE THE GIFT OF LIFE!

"Really?" Yeah I would have loved to say that but my cover and all would be blown.

"Tenten, was the only girl who could somewhat compete I'll give her that. But she could never beat me." Wait why is he smiling? I can tell its not a smirk he is SMILING! Well who knew, ice man shows emotion.

"Hn. Let's just get this tutoring over and done with." And then his smile disappears.

"Yeah yeah fine."

Let's just say that afternoon took a WHOLE lot of self control. 

**SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SUCKED. NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE I WILL BRING IN THE OTHER PAIRINGS. I PROMISE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! **

**This week's question:**

**Who is the best Naruto squad?**

**Team Kakashi (the one with Sasuke)**

**Team Kakashi/Yamato(The one with Yamato and Sai)**

**Team Asuma (R.I.P Asuma)**

**Team Kurenai**

**Team Gai**

**Team Minato (Yondaime's team)**

**Team Hiruzen (Sandaime's team)**

**PLEASE R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Oh shit.**

**Hey here's chapter 5, sorry for updating late, school just isn't fair! Sorry if it's crappy I'm writing this really late and I have school tomorrow so it may have mistakes because my parents are going to tell me go to sleep soon. Anyway here it is and sorry for any mistakes, I will edit it once I am on holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure we have established I do NOT own Naruto!**

Aaah the weekend, the 2 days of heaven, of sleeping in, of stuffing your face till you can't stuff no more!...Well that would be true if you we're in Gai-Sensei's (nut job) team! I don't mind training really, but running around a SUBURB 25 times over you'd think he was running a boot camp. I'd say its true that all gym teachers are ex-marines, but he's to creepily nice and loud to be a marine. What sucks is that I'm STILL emergency, my campaign is going down the toilet. The only part of the day I actually enjoyed was playing a sudden death shoot out, the only thing I CAN do without dying. Of course I won….with Neji, *red popping vein*. By now all the guys we're showering down, and yes there are hot but no I did not perv! I've only noticed this now but he always wears a bandage wrapping around his forehead and whenever I ask what it is he gets defensive, guess I'll ask when he is out of PMS mood.

Some of the guys we're going to the mall, because they needed new basketball shoes and I tagged along, the fact I needed some too. There was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and I. Sasuke drove by himself in his Aston Martin one-77(dream car :D). Me, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto rode in Neji's car since he wouldn't let any of us ride in his car. Kiba and Sai we're coming but first had to complete detention. Something about Sai saying Kiba had a small dick and Kiba using paint un-appropriately to kill Sai. It really is quite amusing.

We grabbed a table in the food court.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!"

_-WHACK-_

"Shut up Dobe."

"Oww, teme. Anyway me and Gama-chan are going to get Ichiraku Ramen."

Naruto walked off, and some others left.

"Hey I'm going to go grab a boost, be back soon." I left leaving Sasuke and Neji at the table. I don't get how they don't have awkward silences, I mean they don't talk so wouldn't it be awkward silence, or would it be stoic silence. Maybe 5 foot pole up ass silence?

Anyway, when I arrived at the smoothie bar I found Sai, Kiba and for some reason Ino too. The scene, I found it amusing to say the least.

**INO P.O.V**

I stood by the boost juice bar waiting for my order to come up till someone came up to me. He is good looks, but something about him, I don't know, seems very familiar.

"Hey, there!"

"Um..Hey." I said unsurely. I said something was familiar doesn't mean I know the guy. You know with all the dangers out there, it could be ANYONE!

"Don't you remember me?"

"Um, should I?"

"As if you don't remember me; I am offended!"

"I ask again should I know you?"

"Does the name, Kiba Inuzuka, mean anything to you?"

"KIBA! IT'S YOU! OH GOSH, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE PRIMARY SCHOOL! Well excluding times at school gatherings but still, how long has it been since we've caught up?"

"You finally remember, and for the catching up thing, maybe to long. How's school?"

"Alright, a few sprains from hockey but nothing to serious. You?"

"Same same. Akamaru's grown very big according to everyone I don't get it, he hasn't grown a bit since I was 7!"

"Really? Show me a picture."

Kiba held his phone up to me and mu jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL KIBA! Akamaru's definitely grown, it looks like Akamaru times 10!"

"Really?"

"He use to sit on your HEAD! You would be lucky if he didn't kill you sitting on you!"

He looked much older then when I last saw him properly. Certainly hotter. I use to have a crush on him, but I got over it. He was more like a brother rather than a boyfriend. My eyes wandered behind him and I caught sight of some guy standing behind him leaning against the boost juice counter.

He looked A LOT like Sakura's old best friend Sasuke, presumably crush. Explain later. Although his skin was paler and he had shorter and blacker hair. He quickly glanced at me, then started to sketch in a small book in his hand. In all honesty he's pretty cute. I like a guy who can draw, especially cute, sporty guys. Well what do you expect, I'm INO, if I didn't do hockey my life would revolve around boys!

"Oh this is Sai. Sai meet Ino, my friend."

He gave a nice smile and seemed nice until he opened his mouth-

"Hey ugly."

And sounded like an ass!

"SAY WHAT?"

"I said, Hey Ugly."

"Oh I know what you said, I just wanted you to say it twice."

"Why?" Heh, such a naive little boy.

"So I can hit you I the balls twice!" I kicked him in his "Kiwis" twice then poured my newly called smoothie all over his head. Best 5 bucks I ever spent!

"Nice to see you again Kiba. Nice to meet you Sai, hope I never have to again." I said in a sweet tone and walked off. Stupid Sai, who does he think he is, calling me UGLY and we had JUST met each other! Something about him, I don't know yet, but I don't think I want to find out.

**Tenten P.O.V**

I took out my phone and texted Ino.

**To: Ino Yamanaka**

**From: Tenten**

**Hey Ino,**

**Saw u make a smoothie out of Sai, wat happened?**

_To: Tenten_

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_That bastard called me UGLY! ME UGLY! If he wasn't cute I would of killed him instead of taking away his manly hood! ::_

**To: Ino Yamanaka **

**From: Tenten**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! HILARIOUS, anyway I'll catch up with you guys later at Hinata's, see you then :D**

_To: Tenten_

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_Yeah yeah laugh all you want. But I'll see you there. Better give me a full report on the boys there and pictures too!_

I laughed as I read the last text and walked back to the food court. I found Naruto there with three bowls of ramen on his tray, Choji with 5 plates of BBQ pork and rice, Sasuke had onigiri and tomatoes, Kiba had Taco bell, Sai was just sketching something and Neji had herring Soba. Wait where's Shikamaru?

"Hey guys where's Shikamaru?"

"Some girl named Temari bumped into him and they got into a little fight at who was better at shogi, so they went to the shop down there and now are playing shogi." Kiba explained.

"Well that's a weird way to flirt."

"You have no idea how much of a girl you sounded like just then." Neji teased.

"Says the guy who shrieked when I threw a fake spider at you!"

"Hn. It looked like a funnel web."

"Whatever."

I sat down then noticed Naruto staring at me, well more like my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"What's with the bracelet?"

"Oh it's something my parents gave me when I was kid. I like weapons so yeah, never got round to taking it off." I am NOT going to tell these guys the whole back story of the bracelet; they may be my friends but still enemy in my goals!

"What guy wears bracelets?"

"What guy grows his hair longer than most girls?"

Silence

"HA!"

"Whatever, it's none of your business anyway."

"And what's with the bandage?"

"Like I said it's none of your business." Neji said again, like he was actually getting pissed.

"I just wanna-

"But out alright?" Neji sounded angry, maybe this is an area I shouldn't delve into.

"Ok, sorry, didn't know you were sensitive about it."

"Hn. It's alright."

Although I hate being left in the dark, so I'll get the answer out sooner or later *evil smirk*

**Later that day in Hinata's room**

"I am disappointed Tenten! You go to a school full of hot boys and have not taken ONE picture of them!" Ino complained to me and we all did a HUGE sweat drop.

"That's because I don't stalk! Ah, feels so good not wearing that wig anymore, it was so itchy!"

"Yuck, that's gross."

"Sorry Ino, but seriously it was!"

"Anyway so how's the plan going?" Sakura asked me

"Not so good, I'm STILL emergency! AND I have to share a room with NEJI AND he has to tutor me for maths."

"Neji isn't my type, but how can you complain about the view, he is pretty good looking."

"He's alright, but it doesn't change the fact a 6 foot pole is stuck up his ass!"

Ino and Sakura gave me a look and I gave in.

"Okay he's hot, still doesn't change anything!"

Temari and Hinata giggled.

"Don't laugh Temari; I know you and Shikamaru were flirting!"

"REALLY, DETAILS NOW!" Ino demanded, this girls is GOSSIP obsessed!

"We were not flirting! We were playing shogi to see who was better!"

"So? That's your version of flirting in smarty language!"

We all laughed as Temari turned a shade of red, this girl is way to obvious. Hinata asked me if we wanted to go practice basketball outside and I said yeah. What I didn't expect was to see Neji training outside, shirtless. What is with this guy and not wearing a shirt! Is he Jacob from Twilight? NO! He turned and smirked. Why's he smirking?

"Umm, T-t-tenten, you have a l-little b-blood coming out of your n-nose." Hinata stuttered out.

Wait a nose bleed! SHIT. *wipe* *wipe* *wipe* okay all good. Stupid perverted part of brain. Neji came and walked up to us.

"Tenten long time no see. Guessing from the nose bleed, you enjoyed the view."

Stupid arrogant ASSTARD!

"It's hot outside, a nose bleed could happen to anyone!"

"Whatever. I bet you still can't beat me at Basketball."

"I can too!"

"You're a girl, you can't."

"Fine, we'll play one on one. But don't start crying WHEN I beat you!"

"Hmph, that won't happen."

"Cocky asstard!"

"I don't think we need to be here." Sakura whispered to the other girls and walked away, a sly smile on there face! There faces could rival the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland!

We played for about an hour and okay I admit, he was hard. We probably spent a quarter of the time arguing when we thought on of us did a fowl or travelled! One of them I admit, but it was just too tempting, tripping Neji was worth it! But in the end he won by a point because when I tripped him he got 2 free throws.

"Knew I was gonna win."

"ONLY BECAUSE I TRIPPED YOU, AND THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!"

"No, it was because you are a girl."

"Here we go again. IT IS NOT BECAUSE I AM A GIRL! Gender has nothing to do with this!"

"Whatever."

His face went back to stoic, he checked his phone and his eye's widened in surprise.

"Shoot, need to go tutor Tetsuya."

He reached for his phone and started to dial something. He must be texting me (boy me) about tutoring. Oh well my phones set on silent for texts.

All of a sudden my phone is playing its ring tone 'Dear Maria, count me in' by all time low. I grabbed it out of my pocket and panicked, fumbling with it to stop it, before Neji noticed, but it was too late.

"Why is your number the same as Tetsuya's?"

Oh shit.

**CLIFFY! Well my failed attempt at a cliff hanger. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcome but please do not flame.**

**Anyway this weeks question:**

**What do you think of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? (even though it was revealed 2 weeks ago)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the deal**

_**IMPORTANT MUST READ: **_**I deleted the authors note chapter so just in case you get confused because it looks a chapter behind its not, its just because I deleted the authors note, cuz it may confuse people. Anyway if you just found out bout this go back to chapter 5 since it's a new chapter if not read on!**

**WARNING: Super short chapter! Next chapter longer, swearsies!**

**Sorry if I suck, I'm trying! This chapters only short but I promise the next will be longer, I'm trying! **

**Disclaimer: ME OWN NOTHING!**

CRAP!

What do I do? What do I say? How can I get out of this?

"Well, because, I—it's a coincidence?"

"Coincidence?"

"Exactly!" Ha maybe he bought it.

"Tenten, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Well right now, I was hoping for very."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! I need to go to this school, I need to prove something!"

Oh who am I kidding, this is Neji, like he would have enough heart to let me stay. He'd probably go embarrass me in front of the whole school! Then I'd get expelled, shoot I am screwed…

"Okay."

EHH?

"Asstard jerk say what?"

"I said okay but that last comment just might make me change my-

"NO, okay is good. In fact it's great! So have you known for a while or what?"

"I've had my suspicions, because of the bracelet and how you looked a little the same, but this one was obvious."

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"No."

"Phew, and hear I was thinking you were a cold heartless bastard! You are actually nice." Maybe he isn't a bad guy after all!

"I never said there weren't any conditions." Neji smirked, I spoke too soon.

"What do you mean by conditions?" I asked timidly, knowing Neji, he is concocting an evil plan to make my life miserable!

"You have to go on a date with me."

That is DEFINETLY cruel!

"What the FUDGE? No! Why?"

"As you know, my family owns a company that works in acupuncture and martial arts, me and Hinata will have to take up the company sooner or later."

"Yeah so? That has nothing to do with me!"

"Well, Hiashi thinks it is bad rep for one of the next heads to be without woman."

"You have no idea how much I want to punch you, that sounded so degrading!"

"Anyway he thinks I'm gay-

"Aren't you?"

"Oh haha, anyway he thinks I'm gay, since I don't go on dates and my hair is longer and better than most girls."

"Again, aren't you gay?"

"NO! Anyway just to make sure he knows I'm not gay I need to go on a date, so I don't jeopardize my position in the company."

"And what makes you think I will accept?"

"Because I could tell the school you are a girl."

"True, but the other campus would just accept me again, _**I **_want something out of this."

"What?"

"YOU, have to train me good enough to get OUT of emergency and into first string."

"And why would I do that?" I smirked, I love having a loud voice.

"HEY ! I THINK NEJI I COMING OUT OF THE CLOSmmph mmph!"

Next thing I knew Neji had his hand over my mouth, trying to make me shut up. He looked defeated.

"Ugh, fine."

Tenten:1 Neji:0

**SORRY! It's super short but I needed to write this and publish before I forgot! SORRY! I had writers block, so I had to get this down before I forgot, don't worry I'm almost on holidays so I can write a lot more and better hopefully!**

_**Chapter question (EMS: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan/ MS: Mangekyo Sharingan)**_

_**Which eyes are better?**_

_**Sasuke's EMS?**_

_**Naruto's Toad-sage eyes?**_

_**Madara EMS?**_

_**Itachi MS?**_

_**Kakashi's MS?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Basketball 101 with Mr. Neji**

**Okay, this chapter is SUPER LONG! Okay not super long, but it is longer trust me. I hope you like it **** Thanks for all the support and reviews so far, I will try to update soon, I still have to update my other story. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto, because I am a Japanese Man with amazing drawing skill called Masashi Kishimoto! Did you get the sarcasm? OF COURSE I DON'T OWN NARUTO, or Pokémon, or bleach, or ouran highschool host club, or bridge to Terabithia, besides the point I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy **

**Tenten POV**

*poke*

"Wake up.*

*Poke poke*

"Wake up."

*Poke* Poke* Poke*

"Wake-

*PUNCH*

"WHAT THE FUDGE CAKES NEJI! I AM SLEEPING! Unlike you freak of natures, us humans require SLEEP!"

Neji got up slowly from the corner that he landed in after I punched him, *evil laughter*.

"Maybe you're just so pathetic you can't get up or maybe because you're a girl."

"Do NOT bring the gender thing in, or I will aim my punch a little lower, if you catch my drift."

"Well, are you getting up?"

"Yes, because I punched you into the wall and screamed at you for waking me up, all so I could get up." I dead panned sarcastically.

"Okay, hurry and get changed."

This guy is seriously a 'genius'?

"If you hadn't noticed almighty genius, I was being SARCASTIC! Try it sometime, if that 5 foot pole ever moves."

Next thing I knew he picked me up, and threw me behind the changing screen.

"You get changed now or no training."

"Ugh fine, all you Hyuuga men are up tight! Now where is my wig…Neji get out of this room you PERV! Remember, you know I'm a girl."

"Hn, Who would want to perv on an A-cupped, tomboyish girl."

I AM GONNA KILL HIM! Ooohh an Anvil! *Throws anvil at Neji*

"Obviously not gay, long haired guys named NEJI!"

That hurt a little…but I think the anvil probably hurt him harder.

***In the basketball court***  
>"I still can't believe you got me up at 4:00 AM! Why are we up here so early?"<p>

I had to take a quick shower before leaving, since this is the only time the boys aren't in the bathroom, and I had my hair in two quick messy buns on the top of my head, since my REAL hair needed to dry. In fact I still have my towel in my hand, probably should have left it in my room.

"We are out early, because of the amount of training you need to get to first string requires 3 hours per day."

WHAT! THAT LITTLE…LITTLE…GRRR!

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THE AMOUNT OF PHYSIO TO HEAL WILL BE _**MUCH**_MORE THAN 3 HOURS A DAY!"

"Yell all you want, but if we get caught, I'm not the one getting kicked out for cross dressing."

"Grr, fine." I'll get my revenge! Somehow you just wait Hyuuga.

"Back to training, we have a month before finals. Since you are emergency, you'll come to the games and play, but when finals come around you'll be on bench and every Wednesday and Friday we have a game, I'll train you everyday, here at 4:00 am till seven, then you can do whatever you want."

"Cool, thanks for-

"On the condition,"

"I spoke to soon."

"You keep your end of the deal."

"Damn, I thought you forgot."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, I don't forget something this amusing. Speaking of which, this Friday, there is a company social, large businesses meet together, Uncle says I have to bring my _**girlfriend **_that means you have to be there, and in fancy dress."

"Oh joy, fancy dress, peoples talking maths and you, why don't I just hit myself with a frying pan?"

My three most despised things. Fancy dress, maths and most of all Neji! I don't…have a taste for fancy dress parties, especially if Ino's involved. Hinata had a formal sweet sixteen, and she ATTACKED me with her hockey stick to get me into a dress, you won't believe what she did to get make up on! Although she only succeeded in lip gloss, and for the hair down, forget about it!

"Let's forget about that and focus on training, so how are you planning to improve me?"

"Right now, I can tell your height is a problem."

"So what, you're going to make me run around in stilettos?"

"What I mean is, your shooting has been good enough so far,

"Good enough, please, I'm amazing!"

Neji just did a mental face palm and continued to speak.

"But this Friday is our first game and we play the Suna Shukaku's."

"Umm, so?"

"So, that means they have Gaara on there team."

I know Gaara; he's Temari's brother, or triplet. Her, Gaara and Kankuro are all born on the same day, funny they look NOTHING alike.

They moved here when I was in 7th grade, by themselves. There Mum and Dad are often away because of work, there mum's an ambassador for people in third world countries and their dad works in business. Half the reasons why I can talk to Temari easier, because they're parents are rarely around. Anyway, Gaara and Kankuro decided to move back to Suna, mostly because Gaara likes a girl named Matsuri. Despite his cold demeanour, he is a big softie. Kankuro went to take care of Gaara, and since Temari is the most responsible she got to stay, but she goes back to Suna for family events, its not that bad since its not that far away. Maybe 4 hours travel.

"Why should I be so afraid?"

I saw Neji gape his mouth a little, probably the closest thing I'm going to get from a jaw drop.

"Tch, and you call yourself and basketball player."

"And you call yourself a man."

He started glaring at me; for once again I challenged his manliness.

"Glare at me all you want, it won't change anything."

"Hn, you should be afraid, because he's Suna's ultimate defence. The only people who ever managed to get past him and a goal, is Lee, Naruto only managed once because he was on a ramen high."

WHAT! Seriously, I remember Gaara played a bit of basketball, but he was never that good. Lee and Naruto are the teams fastest players. Naruto has bad accuracy while Lee has rheumatoid arthritis in his ankles, knees and wrists plus he is short, but they are both amazingly fast, Lee being the fastest though. No one in the team can surpass there speed when they are with the ball, even Uchiha and Hyuuga have a hard time keeping up.

"Seriously, but how do you manage points, if Lee and Naruto aren't the best shooters?"

"We use play number three, getting Lee or Naruto to get the ball off the opposition. They keep passing to each other so quick Gaara can't keep up, when we have a clear enough shot, they pass to one of us and we shoot."

"Smart."

"Shikamaru came up with that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"But there is a chance of missing so that's why there are going to give the ball to you, but you are so short, Gaara can easily tower over you. So that's why, we are going to play one on one. We are going to use the whole court to build up stamina."

"Ok."

Guess its fitting since Neji is the tallest player, I've managed to get the ball past him, and I can do it again.

We started off at the half court line. He blew his whistle and I was off. I was dribbling the ball and tried to get around him without him stealing the bal- I spoke to soon.

"Tch, if you can't even dribble the ball around me how are you going to expect to get past Gaara."

"Shut up." I was getting angry. We started again, this time I got around him and did a lay up, obviously sinking in. The process repeated, this time I was shocked. For the first time since I played one on one with Temari, I missed.

"W-what?"

"You missed."

"But, I never miss. Anyway you have the unfair advantage of being WAY taller than me. My head is barely up to your chin!"

"Listen, Tenten, in a game you can't use that excuse and neither in life. Tonnes of people in the NBA are much shorter than the person they're on, doesn't mean they use it as an excuse when they're shot is blocked."

"Hmph."

As much as I hate to admit he makes sense, and he didn't use the female thing.

"They learn from it and figure out ways to get pass the person. Now try again."

We did the shot again, and he still blocked me. We did the drill 8 more times and I kept missing and because of his blocking.

"UGH!"

"Tenten, you can't act this way if you miss."

I was pissed, I mean, if the only thing that you were good at in basketball was being blocked off, you would be pissed too, and worse off, him being able to block the shot is kind of killing my reason of being here.

"Hn, I'm wasting my time teaching someone who'll act like a 5 year old if she misses."

_**Flashback (5 year old Tenten) (Italic=flashback Normal= Tenten narrating flashback in her head)**_

I remember I was 5, my Dad and I were in the park. My Dad was shooting the basketball while I watched in awe.

"_Daddy, Daddy!"_

"_Yes Tenten?"_

"_I know what I'm going to be when I grow up!"_

"_What would that be sweetie?"_

"_A basketball player! Like you and the ones on the TV!"_

"_Oh I'm not like the ones on TV anymore."_

"_Why not Daddy?"_

"_Oh it doesn't matter, but anyway, you want to learn to shoot?"_

I didn't understand what my Dad meant, but Shizune explained to me. My Dad was going to play in the NBA, but when he and Mum had me, he didn't want work interfering with raising me, so he cancelled the contract and instead worked as a basketball coach for a varsity team.

_The young girl nodded her head in excitement as she grabbed the ball and attempted to bounce it, while her Daddy grabbed the mini basket ball hoop. _

"_Now the trick is in the wrist. You flick it right and the ball will sink in."_

_Her eyes sparkled as her Dad showed her to shoot, but at her first attempt was a failure, and her second…and her third…and fourth. Tenten kicked the ball away, as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. _

"_Listen Tenten, you can't do that every time you miss, you will face problems on the way but once you manage to beat that problem, it will only make the prize more worthwhile." _

_The dad took a little orange basketball charm out of his pocket and showed it to her. _

"_Every time you face a problem, just look at this charm and remember to keep moving on till you get what you need." The man said as he attached the charm to her kunai charm bracelet. The little girl stared at the new charm, the looked at her Dad with a new look of determination. _

**End flashback**

I look at the bracelet again and specifically to that little charm. The colour usually looked dull, but for once, it shown as bright as it did the day I got it. A tear threatened my eyes, but I stopped before it could release. I shook my head and I felt new emotion serge inside of me. I turned around to face Neji, a smirk on my face.

"Please, I was just warming up."

He looked a little shocked at my sudden change in emotion, but he smirked.

"Good to know you aren't giving up so easy, I was beginning to re-think training you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well I thought I could actually improve you, but you being a girl and all-

"If you want to live, do NOT finish that sentence. Now grab the ball before I castrate yours!" I turned around to go grab a drink, but I could of sworn I saw him smile…meh it was probably a smirk. But right now I don't care, I just thought of the perfect revenge plan.

**Later on in class**

After training I had a quick shower down, since it was 7 people were still getting up. Except Lee, he was running like a mad man around the school, luckily not noticing me as well me. Before I left the bathroom, I filled Neji's shampoo bottle with, a little thing I'd like to call food dye.

Everyone was in class waiting for the teacher to arrive, but what came through the doors wasn't the teacher, but a far more amusing sight.

"Who put hair dye in my shampoo?" Neji seemed angry, well Hyuuga angry.

"Correction, it was food dye and don't worry it washes off in a couple of washes." I said as HUGE smirk covering my face. The class was in stitches, even Sasuke and Shino we're smirking, clearly amused. Naruto, Kiba and Lee we're rolling around like idiots, honestly so was I, and everyone else was laughing.

For the rest of the day, he walked around a BRIGHT green haired, pissed off teen. Aaah revenge is sweet.

**And that is the end of this chapter, I will try and update soon. Please review, those are very welcome and so is constructive criticism, but flames will be put out by water. Okay that didn't make sense but please don't flam me.**

**Okay this week's question:**

Did Sasuke's hair change when he got evil..er, eviler? And did you like his old hairstyle or new one?

**At first I thought his hair change meant he became full on evil. But if you remember, this is his hairstyle when he was a little innocent kid. So maybe it means his eyes are opened and he going to kill Madara the guy who belongs in an 'Old Folks Asylum'. But it is also the (kind of) hair style of Madara meaning he super bad. I dunno, but I still want the old Team 7 and SasuSaku to happen and NejiTen and yeah you get the point.**

**Anyway catch you guys later! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The game ball**

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING INTERNET DOES NOT LIKE ME! Hey, thanks for all the reviews Here is chapter eight and it might involve more then nejiten, as I said I am grateful for the reviews and please keep them coming **

**Disclaimer: As I said I am not a Japanese man who owns a VERY successful manga I'm a regular teenager who want to become a medical researcher…..or singer. They both seem hard, but to get big you gotta dream big. Bottom line, me own zilch!**

**Friday, Tenten POV  
><strong>

"Ughh, can we stop now, anymore training and I won't even make the game tonight!"

"Slacker."

"Ass hole!"

"Did you at least get the play down?"

"YES FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME!"

I think I'm dead, well right now I wish I was, I would feel less PAIN! Neji was making me train extra hard since the first game of the season is tonight…and probably the fact there are still a few traces of green in his hair; what's the bet it's the latter? Right now I'm sprawled on the floor, hoping if I stay still enough I may disappear so I can, one; get AWAY from HYUUGA, two; get out of the ball tonight.

"Okay, before I die of exhaustion, explain the whole plan for the ball and stuff?" I had forgotten his 'elaborate' plan to get in and out of campus without getting spotted and by elaborate he means paying off the guards. Guess having tonnes of money does come in handy in times of need.

"We escape through the back root of the school 8:30, and go to the limo. We get there probably 9 and we'll leave 10 and we'll be back at 10:30, I'll pay off the guards and we go to sleep."

"Okay, so do I have to wear as dress or something, because I'm sure I don't own any. Also I am NOT wearing heels or make up!"

"It is a formal occasion so you will have to wear a dress."

"Well I hope you don't mind me coming in jeans." HA, now he can't make me come if I am out of dress.

"I anticipated this would happen, I got a dress for you to wear it's in your closet."

"WHAT! How did you get my size?"

"Hinata."

"…..Stupid prodigy."

An arrogant smirk spread across his face. I **really** hate this guy.

**Game time**

Shikamaru had called time out, our first of the game so there was no technical foul. There was 1 minute left in the game and we were down by 2 points. We're so close, but I feel drained and so was about everyone else, even Hyuuga and Uchiha were panting.

"Come on my youthful students! We are only 2 points down, now go out there and use your powers of youth to WIN!"

"Wise words Gai-Sensei! Wise words!" The two umm, I guess you have to classify them as men (I'm not even sure they're human), did a good guy pose while tears streamed down they're face. It amazes me how the two aren't related!

"Okay we'll use the play now. Are you sure this will work? There are 2 ways this can go down, perfectly and we win or it fails and we lose." Me and Neji nodded, but honestly we weren't really sure either. We all put our hands in and did a break. I felt pretty short, looking at all the players on my team and their one, even Gaara who isn't the tallest of all of them. On court right now was Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and me.

Sasuke and one of their players are the ones tapping off the ball in the centre of the court. The referee throws the ball up and blows the whistle.

Sasuke manages to get the ball and passes off to Shikamaru. Shikamaru travels down the court but the opposition steals it off him just when he's about to pass off to me.

"Crap, Naruto steal it back!" Shikamaru yelled out. He was getting worried there was only 40 seconds left. Naruto had turned into a yellow blur as he made a mad dash for the ball, easily stealing it off him just when he got to the key. He ran down the court, faking to the left and then passing to the right to Sasuke at half court.

27 seconds left….

Sasuke ran down the court as quick as he could and passed off to Neji. I was trying to get past Gaara who was sticking on me. Before the game he gave me a confused look, it looked like he recognised me. I mouthed 'I'll explain later' and he nodded. He may be nice, but on court he's a beast, I can't get past him!

20 seconds left….

"COME ON TEN- TETSUYA!" Neji yelled at me with frustration.

"I'M TRYING HYUUGA!" I finally found an opening on the far left where Neji passed to me.

12 seconds….

I did a fake shot and Gaara –thankfully- fell for it. I quickly passed off to Neji.

7 Seconds….

I sprinted as fast as I could to three pointer line.

3 seconds…

Neji passed back to me and I made the shot.

1 second…

The ball made a smooth sound as it fell straight through the basket, no back board and no bouncing. The alarm went off and our school crowd went nuts! The whole team ran to the centre of court and we huddled together cheering.

Naruto, Kiba and Lee lifted me up cheering. I saw Gai-Sensei making notes, while nodding and smiling. I'm really hoping it's about me getting off emergency…..it's either that or he's pretending to write something and is really reading Icha Icha paradise. Stupid perverted teachers. We shook the hands of the other team and Gaara gave me a smile when he shook my hand, which for him is like saying 'Congratulations, you rule!' Which considering him, won't happen.

Hinata ran into the gym, but stopped cold once she got close to us. I followed her line of sight and smirked at what I saw. Naruto was running around celebrating like a mad man, waving his jersey around. Meaning he was topless. I looked back at Hinata and she was so red! I reckon she could faint any second now.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Neji asked her. She was still dazed but she quickly shook her head to avert her attention to Neji, though the blush was still evident.

"Hell-lo Neji, F-father told m-m-me to r-remind you, you d-date m-must be th-there."

"Hn, I know. Thank you."

"I-I shall be g-going n-now. Bye Neji bye Ten-Tetsuya."

Hinata bolted out of the room, still in her uniform, her blush was still there and I was still smirking. All of a sudden you hear a wolf whistle.

"Damn that girl was hot! I'd totally tap that."

That comment made my blood boil; it was sexist and worst of all it was against Hinata. STUPID HORNY TEENAGE GUYS! It made Neji pretty pissed too. He was about to walk up to him, but I stopped him. It seemed like Naruto got there before him. Naruto 'accidently' threw the ball into his gut with all his force. I was mentally laughing, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were smirking and the rest of the team (except for Naruto) were rolling around laughing like crazy!

"Oh sorry it slipped, dattebyo." Naruto went back to his normal happy self, as the guy rolled around in pain. I've got a feeling me and Naruto are going to be good friends.

**7:55 pm**

I was running as fast as I could in a STUPID gown and silver mini heels. It amazes me how girls can walk around in heels and mine is only about 2 or 1 cm. I wore a white halter top gown that goes to almost touching the floor and there is a black sash. I kept my hair in my two buns and I threatened to twist his arm backwards, so I didn't get any make up.

Neji was leaning against the sleek black limo, hands in his tuxedo pockets. No matter how much I despise Hyuuga, damn he cleans up good!

Though he's still a stuck up arrogant jerk!

Neji took notice of me and for a second I could have sworn he was staring. I walked up closer and he still hasn't moved a muscle, so what do I do? Pinch him on the cheek obviously! I think he moved a muscle, does this guy FEEL NO PAIN!

"What are you staring at Hyuuga?"

"…Nothing."

"Whatever, can we get going, I want this over and done with."

"Hn. Let's go."

I must have pinched his cheek harder than I thought because his cheeks were still tainted with pink.

**That's it for this week, I will try and make a new chapter soon, I still haven't been able to do my Pokémon story because I have HUGE writers block for that, its been on for months!**

**Anyway this weeks question:**

**Who do you think is behind the mask in Naruto, who is the other Madara?**

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: Nine, dancing sucks….badly!**

**Thanks for the review and favourites, but please if u can just one worded reviews are great please , cuz this is my only semi-succesful story so please I hope u guys review, anyway I am going to write this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

**By the way have any of you guys heard of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus they are frigging amazing! Though I miss the original one with Ronnie, Elias, Duke, Joey and Jon. Only Ronnie and Joey are left, even though the new guitarist is hot, it doesn't replace the originals…..i wish they would have a reunited concert, even if it is for one performance….without further ado chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: me no own nothing, me broke!**

* * *

><p>You would not believe how awkward the drive was there. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Quite honestly, I would have thrown myself out the window if it weren't for the guitar hero console sitting right in front of me.<p>

"Can I?" I asked with my best innocent look.

"No."

"But-

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because…..

"If you can't think of a comeback, I'm playing whether you like it or not!"

"Hn….fine."

"WHOO!"

I took of my seat belt and started kneel-walking to the console.

"Hmm, dream on…first date…..oh here! Face Down!"

I clicked on the button which selected Face Down, by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. They have been my favourite band since I was 10 when they first debuted. Honestly I miss the originals, Elias and Jon had to be the funniest but the new album and band are alright.

I selected the hardest level possible and began to play. To be honest, from the console I have back at home, the only songs I played were the ones by Red Jumpsuit so I could play this with my eyes closed.

"I'm guessing you like Red Jumpsuit?"

I turned to face Neji, still pressing the buttons effortlessly.

"You know for a 'genius' you ask the most stupid questions."

"I'm not the stupid one who likes a band where the singer can't sing live." He calmly responded, and I retorted in a….slightly less than calm way. When I say that, I mean throwing the high heel at his face.

"Take that back! Ronnie can sing live, it's just it's hard to hear him over the music or he's piss drunk! I'd like to see you do what he does!"

The limo came to an abrupt stop and as I toppled over Neji was sniggering.

"Oh shut it and let's just get this over and done with!" I huffed as I grabbed my shoe and proceeded out of the limo.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the limo and I was amazed by the set up. The outside looked as glamorous as a red carpet, there was even camera's. A red carpet led up the stars and into the hall. Some of the people looked up tight and snooty while others had little kids running around and kicking the feet of anyone close enough.<p>

"Hold my hand." Neji whispered in my ear and I was caught by surprise.

"WHAT NO!" I whispered back.

Neji, being the stubborn retard he is grabbed my hand and held me close. I could feel heat creeping up the back of my neck. THIS MAKES NO SENSE! I don't like him so why does it feel like my cheeks flushed! We walked into the venue stopping for a few photos then walked into the venue. When I say big I mean it. This is almost as big as the school cafeteria and dorms combined. It made my house at home look like a TENT! Although it is just an apartment so I guess a lot of things could make it look like a tent.

A butler directed us into the direction of the Hyuuga family table. It insisted of Hiashi, Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, Hinata herself, Hanabi and a few other members of this family. The number one thing I noticed is that they all had the same pupil less eyes, only Neji and Hinata's deviated from the plain white with lilac eyes. I thought it was a coincidence with Neji, Hinata, Hiashi and Hanabi, only because they were directly related. That's pretty cool, having something to show you're a part of a family. I guess my bracelet was like their eyes, it reminded people and myself who I am and what family I belong to. Now all I needed was the actual family.

Neji snapped me out of my thoughts by squeezing my hand a little too hard. Hmm payback is a dish best served with heels.

"Hello uncle, this is my _girlfriend_ Tenten."

"Good evening may we take a seat."

"Hn." Hiashi grunted approvingly as we walked to two open seats around the table, I 'accidently' stabbed Neji in the foot with my heel, earning him to wince a bit which in normal people language would be: OWWW WHAT THE HELL?

Hiashi looked me up and down as if examining me. I've met him before because of Hinata but never as being the _girlfriend _of one of the future heads of their company, even if this is fake. He looked me up and down as if examining me. Am I worthy to be part of the family and all that stuff. Honestly I think it's a bunch of crap and I am highly offended at the thought of this happening to anyone boys and girls being examined as if merchandise and not people. It's like he's looking at me like a vase thinking if it can hold flowers…okay that was a super stupid analogy. Bottom line: I'm offended.

Suddenly the orchestra playing was quiet and the host of the night stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight we will be celebrating the new launch of Hozuki and Momichi families combining. I'm Suigetsu and tonight I am your host. To kick things off tonight we will have every couple waltz. Hope you enjoy."

When Suigetsu Hozuki, who I think has fangs, said I had to…waltz as in dance I panicked. There is a reason why the arcade won't let me in a 5 foot radius of the dance machine. I turned to Hinata my face screaming panic.

"WHAT DO I DO? YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I DANCED RIGHT? I TOOK AT FIVE PEOPLE AND WE DIDN'T EVEN GET PAST THE FIRST LINE OF THE SONG!" I whisper screamed to Hinata. She looked worried but shrugged her shoulder, apologized and said she didn't know what to do.

I saw Hiashi give Neji a look and he nodded. He walked up to bowed down and held his hand as if inviting me to dance. It was actually sweet and gentleman-like, until he raised his head and shooting me a stare saying: "Get up NOW!"

I placed my hand in his and we walked to the dance floor.

"Neji I don't know how to dance better yet I'm not allowed to dance! I'm a hazard to society!"

"Just follow my lead it isn't that hard."

"Yeah but as much as I hate to admit I HAVE TWO LEFT FEET!"

"If you can play basketball without falling I think you'll be fine."

With that he put one of his arms around my waist, the other he grabbed one of my hands and raised it in the air.

"Put your hand on my shoulder."

I did as I was commanded. As soon as I did that he began to waltz and I began to…..stumble.

"What the hell Neji, wait till I can catch up."

"Tsk, I actually thought girls were good at this." My eyes widened then narrowed. As we took the next few turns I stubbed my hells into his foot. Well what do you know, heels are actually useful. If foot stabbing became a sport, then I would completely understand why people where them.

"Just follow my lead! We need to make this seem real. When you're dancing the waltz it is either because you are with gentleman or you are in love."

"Well we all know what type of gentleman you can be Hyuuga! Did you hear the sarcasm? So that means we have to act in…love?" I shuddered in pain, no way could I love this cold, arrogant, hot, douche of a guy!

"Well it shouldn't be too hard for you, I think I saw you drooling when I walked out with no shirt on." He smirked his smirk which just tempts people to slap him!

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A HOT DAY!" I defended trying to seem gracious while dancing, even if on the inside I felt like ripping his guts out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Tenten."

* * *

><p>We continued to dance and after about 10 seconds we were actually in sync. I was actually enjoying it too! I mean after we got past the whole accidently knocking champagne into the Hozuki family head while dancing, it seemed enjoyable. Neji was smiling, not smirking, in amusement at the fuming head and he offered to help me up.<p>

Being the sadist person he is, he probably laughed because he hates the Hozuki's; though it was nice to see him smile and his eyes to soften while we danced. It was….sweet; it seems as if he hadn't smiled in ages. Though when the music ended, his smile faded and went back to being stoic and cold. To be honest, I felt a bit sorry for the jerk; I liked seeing him smile. As if he was enjoying himself. His face went even more cold when he looked at his uncle.

"My apologies uncle, we must take our leave." It seemed as if he sneered it out, hiding the fact he wants to say something less than appropriate. Like…"I hope you choke on crap."

"Hn. Thank you for coming, both of you." Hiashi said coldly and with that we walked off.

I swear I head Suigetsu yell out while we left:

"DON'T BE SILLY! PROTECT YOUR WILLY!" This caused everyone to turn to him while he continued to down his 3rd vodka. Two things are positive:

**One**. That was VERY embarrassing!

**Two.** He is piss drunk or the screw up of his family

* * *

><p>On our way back to school I found myself, well kind of observing Neji. Why was he always so cold? Why does he seem to despise Hinata's dad? How come he actually agreed to help me? A lot of why's what's and how's popped into mine. Though the one question stuck in my head is: Why his eyes feel so familiar? Not the Hyuuga eyes, just his.<p>

"Do you mind not staring? It's creepy." He bluntly stated. I wasn't willing to fire back but instead ask a question.

"Why do you hate your uncle?"

"I don't hate him." Although his mask is very convincing, this statement wasn't.

"Yes you do, you made it bluntly obvious when we left."

"I don't."

"Fine then, answer me why you rarely smile."

"What is this, interrogation?" He snapped at me.

The limo came to a stop and broke the pregnant silence. As he was about to step out, I had to end this conversation on a good note. After all, I didn't want a PMSing Neji tutoring me maths and Basketball tomorrow.

"Neji…"

"What?" Clearly I was dancing on his last nerve.

"Just…..smile more. When you smile you actually don't look like a stuck up arrogant jerk. Plus it takes 46 muscles to frown and only 26 (1) to smile."

He wore a surprised look then smirked.

"True, but it only takes 4 muscles to give them the bird and say piss off."

He walked out of the limo smirking. Stupid Neji always has to have the last line! At least I stopped him from scowling. Okay here are my three most prioritised things:

1. Somehow get my point across of equality between boys and girls in sport

2. Not to get kicked out of school/Passing maths

3. Make Neji smile

* * *

><p>Today we had Food Tech to which we all groaned. I can't cook; it took me thirty minutes to make a sandwich. All there was in it was peanut butter and jelly! If it weren't for Shizune letting me eat at her house *cough* cleaning out her pan tree *cough* I would be dead or fat on McDonalds. I guess I'll have to start healthy habits if I'm going to be in the NBA…..<p>

"Gees cooking are for the women of the house not the men." Kiba snidely remarked and most of the guys nodded. The only ones who didn't were Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru and surprisingly enough Neji.

I can guess why Shikamaru doesn't agree; from what he's described his mum is as scary as hell. Choji just loves food meaning he respects his mum. From the times I've seen Sasuke's mum drop by at school, he is a total momma's boy, which is kind of amusing. I mean Sasuke is like Neji, cold and with PUA syndrome; Pole Up Ass Syndrome; though it's sweet to see a side like that in a guy. No wonder Sakura liked - or should I say likes- him.

Neji surprises me but maybe he didn't agree because I'm sitting next to him and he knows if he ticks me off he is going to get hurt. Naruto though…why doesn't he object. He seems to hide his past a lot and the only one close enough to Naruto to know his past is Sasuke.

As for Kiba and Sai, I whacked to two upside the head. Kiba was next to me and Sai was in front, I just couldn't resist.

"What the f*** Tetsuya?" Kiba cursed and Sai rubbed his head while groaning in pain.

"Respect women dude, your mum carried you around for 9 months and had to go through labour so you could live. She had to take care of you for all your life, so be appreciative and thankful. Plus you have to marry a woman one day and with that attitude no one's going to. Unless of course, you swing you know…the other way….."

I remarked and the class started to snicker and laugh, even the teacher, Kurenai-Sensei was snickering. She works at both campuses but mostly the guy campus so thankfully she can't recognise me.

"Okay guys settle down. Today we're learning how to make a chocolate cake and trust me the women will love you if you get this right." Sai suddenly raised his hand and Kurenai-Sensei nodded to him, signalling him to talk.

"So that means Asuma-Sensei knows how to bake a Chocolate Cake for you?" The whole class burst out with laughter as our teacher blushed and glared furiously at Shikamaru. So that's why Asuma-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei always drive off together after last period.

"That statement was inappropriate. Anyway you guys need to be in pairs so, Choji and Shikamaru; Shikamaru make sure Choji doesn't eat the cake before its cooked…we all know how that turned out last time. Kiba and Shino, Sasuke and Naruto, Neji and Lee, Sai and Tetsuya-" The teacher continued speaking but we all tuned out when we heard our names.

"So…Sai, you know how to cook? Because last time I tried, the fire department was called to my house?" (A/N: I've set the alarm off in my house cooking toast)

"Well I'm not as bad as you but it won't be too bad if we follow the instructions we shouldn't cause a lot of harm."

After about 7 minutes of reading the instructions and getting all the supplies, we got to work. Sai is actually a really good cook. I kind of let him do most of the work because if I did things my way the electric mixer would of went to mixer heaven. After we cleaned the appliances we had about 20 minutes of down time waiting for the cake to cook. We were one of the few pairs who have finished.

I looked around the class and this was what the stations looked like.

At station 2 Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, apparently Naruto wanted a ramen flavoured chocolate cake and Sasuke wanted a tomato flavoured chocolate cake. Shikamaru as trying to keep Choji away from the mix. Kiba was getting hit in the head by Shino because he squashed a bug, they're childhood friends but Kiba apparently never learns.

My eyes landed on Sai and I found him drawing in the sketchbook he ALWAYS seems to have. I'm betting he actually wants to be an art major and he should. I've seen some of his sketches and they're really good, better than most art in museums. I walked over and pulled up a chair near him.

"So what you drawing looks like a portrait." He quickly tried to shield his book and was blushing a bit. I can tell this was close to him. He set it down but I quickly snatched it to take a look. I hate being out in the dark. The portrait was a perfect copy of Ino. It was one of the sketches with just pencil but it was so accurate. The shading and the lines could make you think it was a picture.

"You like Ino?" He did a double take and even though he profusely denied his face was telling a different story.

"I don't, it's just that….her face is burnt in my memory so I just needed to…draw it."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I said and put the book back down.

Well everyone but Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that chapter was super long. It's a Christmas special and to make up for not updating in ages which I should really do for my other story but I can't think of anything good! Anyway Merry Christmas and hope you get to spend it with loved ones 3<strong>

**Anyway this week's question:**

**How do you think Naruto will end? And if he were to bring in any canon pairings which ones would Masashi Kishimoto bring in?**

**Please pray for my friend. She is only 13 and was diagnosed with cancer and is spending Christmas at the hosplital. If you do not have a religion please just send out your best wishes in your thoughts or a shout out it reviews. I hope she gets better soon. On the flip side she met with footy players while in hospital**

**Also VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Next chapter is going to be a purely on a pairings development. So you can choose from SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema or SaiIno! I would say NejiTen but the whole story will have tonnes of NejiTen! I'll so Asuma and Kurenai too I guess but please choose from the ones above!**

**Anyway please R&R!**


	10. HiatusI AM VERY SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

You have no idea how horrible I feel right now. I really didn't want to put a hiatus on this story, especially now that I have a good plot in mind! But I seriously cannot write right now or update because I have A LOT going on that I need to handle.

I'm trying out for this school, but this entrance exam is impossible! Regardless, I'm trying my best to get in.

I know it is really bad for an author to do this, but I don't want to lose readers, and I want my current readers to know what I am doing.

I PROMISE you there will be a LOT of chapter updates after June! I know it's a while, but I want you to know I am NOT abandoning my stories, just simply putting it on hiatus till I can manage my time.

Once again, my sincerest apologies and I hope you guys stay loyal readers and keep me on alert or favourite till I can update an ACTUAL chapter!

**I WILL BE BACK HOPEFULLY AT THE START OF JULY!**

**I thank all who Favorited or reviewed, I promise I WILL be back, better and more consistent!**

**PLEASE RESPOND BY REVIEWING SO I KNOW IF I STILL HAVE READERS :) **


End file.
